Could be Wrong?
by AliceCullen499
Summary: Cuold this be wrong for Bella she finds out there is something more to Bella then anyone ever knew, even HER! Will the Cullen's be scared and leave her or can they work things out? Much better inside just read please. M- just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

As you all know I am Isabella Marie Swan. I fell in love with a vampire, now in this story there is truth and power. Ever since I fell in love with Edward Cullen I have experienced some crazy shit. Now I'm going to tell you how it went...

"Bella you know I love you but we can't keep doing this." Edward said to me.

"Edward I might still be human but you know I can protect myself." I protested as an old memory came to me.

*FLASH BACK*

Back when James had tried to kill me I realized I had inhuman powers that were bigger than the Cullen's' put together.

"So Bella do you have any last words before I kill you?" James asked. "'Because I'm sure you already assume I'm going to be going after you're precious Edward." He said.

"No you will not!" I yelled all confidence in my voice. "I will never let you touch Edward or any of the other Cullen's, this is between you and me, so just keep it that way."

" Now, now Bella we both know that that would never happen, you're just a human you can't stop me even if you tried." At that moment I was getting so frustrated and annoyed with his stupid little games I just wanted it to be over.

"You will never-!" I started to yell but was cut off by loud screeching, and James was no longer in front of me.

"Leave her alone." The angel voice sang.

But then James had him pinned down and that was enough to draw my anger. With all the rage burning inside of me I got up stared James down and saw nothing but red. Next thing I knew I was pinning James down.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screeched. I had somehow built nothing but rage in me and I felt strong. Stronger then I've ever felt. The red in my eyes deepened I could feel fire burning through my skin. My pulse was quickening and the next thing I knew he was being held up in the air... and shit that was me doing that. What the hell?!

As he was up in the air I started thinking about him burning... and he was burning. I couldn't tell what Edward's expression was because I was to busy burning James.

Then it was all finished James dead he will never hurt the Cullen's' again. Edward was at my side in a second and it scared me and the next thing I knew I was across the room.

"Bella it's ok, it's just me. It's ok I'm not going to hurt you... "He trailed off "just how did you do that...?" I couldn't find my voice so I just shrugged.

We stand there staring at each other when I finally found my voice I said. "I don't know what happen, he was going to hurt you and... it just happened... I-I don't know what it was, it is hard to explain. "

" That was inhuman Bella now what was that?" He asked pointing to James's ashes. I just shook my head with, I'm sure it was, a dumbfounded look on my face. "Come on, Bella, let's go home." He said in a still confused voice.

I just nodded and followed him out. On the ride back home it was mostly quite the only conversation we did have was about the fact that we were going to have to ask Carlisle what it could be. Which I was willing because I was surely as confused as him. The ride only took a few hours when we arrived he ran us straight into the house where everyone was waiting. Alice ran straight towards us.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"What the hell happened Edward? One second you were there and the next you were gone. Look. "While Edward watched I went to go sit down next to everyone.

" Alice we have no clue what happened. "I told not just her but everyone. They were all just staring at us.

"Oh no you don't Bella; I saw what happened I just don't know what to make of it." Edward said.

"Well what did happen?" Carlisle asked. Edward told them about what happened and all about James. And once again all eyes were on me, wide eyes, and I hate attention. I shifted my weight uncomforbly. Then Carlisle eyed me intently. "Bella I don't know what to say about this, you are most defiantly human, with inhuman abilities but human nonetheless. If it is all right with you I would like to run some tests. "He said and I agreed wanting answers just as much as he did.

I followed him into his study while Edward tried figuring things out with the rest of his family.

"Now I'm going to have to draw some blood." I nodded haven't spoken since our return. He went to get the needle when trying, notice I said trying. The needle wouldn't go in. " Now that is strange I can't run any tests, can you tell me what it felt like when this all happened? " he asked.

"Well he was going to hurt Edward and then everything went red... it was all so strange I was imaging him burning then he was. When Edward started coming towards me I ended up across the room. I guess I moved because he never touched me. "Carlisle's eyes only got wider as I said this." I don't know what it was but it wasn't human. And it wasn't vampire because blood still runs through my veins. I know this more now than ever, it's more like a burning in my body as it curses through me. Now I don't know about you but I am most defiantly not human." I said to him, not meaning the harshness in my voice.

"Well, you are more than human that's for sure. But by what do you mean not human?" He said.

"By the fact that I can hear as much to my end of town." His eyes grow if possible even wider. "Or that the needle wouldn't break my skin. Or maybe the fact that Alice completely lost us in her vision. Either way I'm not human. I think I may have even moved faster than Edward and he's the fastest person I've ever met." I said.

We sat there staring at each other Carlisle being the one to break the silence. "Well we need to test these abilities you seem to have." He said.

"Well from what I hear, their thinking the same." I said in a dry voice. I ran down the stairs at full speed, seriously. Within a millisecond I was beside Edward, every one wide eyed looking at me again, even Edward. "What? I'm not allowed to run in the house anymore?" I asked my voice still a little more dry then attended.

With a crooked gin Edward said. "No, it's just not every day that you run down the stairs even faster then what I could." His smile turning into a grimace, possibly of what Rosalie was thinking, because I could somehow hear it too.

"Rosalie." Edward and I said at the same time. He looks at me confused and I just smiled up at him.

"I can hear," was all I said and a flash of understanding appeared on his face, before it turned into that grimace again. He was thinking about how much I could do and still trying to figure me out. I just rolled my eyes at him; he seemed to know what I was rolling my eyes at and smiled at me wryly.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked. All of a sudden someone was dragging me to the back yard, then stopped and let me go quickly.

"Jezz, Bella, you can stop that right now no one is going to hurt you." Emmett said. I look at him like he was crazy because I had no clue what he was talking about. "You burned me."

When he said that I winced away from him, I didn't want to hurt my family. That's what they were they were my family. "I'm so sorry Em, I didn't me-"

"Its ok Bells, just try to control it more." I nodded at my big brother and he started coming at me. Before anyone knew it I had him pinned down wincing in pain. I let go of him quickly before I hurt him too much.

"Em, I'm so sorry did I hurt you? Oh my god don't do that I didn't mean to I swear. Don't do that to me if I ever hurt any of you-"Again with the cutting off shit!

"Bella its ok I'm fine… just how did you do that?" He asked.

"Again with the same questions I have no answers to. I don't know how I did it Em, but I don't like hurting people especially not my family. Never that." I said in a sadden voice. Edward came and put his arms around me, for some reason no more cold. Now I know I had shock on my face and so did Edward when I looked at him. "Why aren't you cold anymore?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know why aren't you warm anymore?" He asked and that made me gasp.

"Don't play with me Edward, now seriously why aren't you cold?" I asked sternly.

"I'm not playing Bella, Alice come here and see if she's warm to you." He ordered.

Alice came over to me to see if I was warm to her when she touched me she wasn't cold either and it made me flinch away from her. She shook her head and stepped away, then Emmett came, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and even Jasper. They all shook their heads saying no. Yeah, today has turned out to be an awesome day, I kill a vampire, have vampire like abilities, and am now singled as a freak of nature, Great!

"Can we just do what we have to so I can go, _before_ I'm notified as a freak completely?" I asked in a dry and irritated voice.

"No one thinks that Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, well at least you have a story of what you are, burns in the sunlight, vampire, inhuman. Start to have vampire abilities, human, _FREAK_!" I shouted. Not meaning to be so mean but was and I could see Edward visibly flinch away at my voice. "I'm sorry I don't mean to yell, it's just… this is weird it's not normal, no were near normal… it's not right I'm not right it just can be like this. Let's just do what we have to so I can leave, please." I said.

He nodded and we started doing weird shit that had me laughing sometimes. Like they had me try jumping over the river, which I could but the wind on my face and how it felt it just made me giggle. I have incredible strength, which kind of didn't surprise me by much but I had crushed a bolder, it was so _awesome_! Once we were done doing all the fundamental things I chatted with Carlisle a little on how it was like doing those things. And we confirmed that, yes, it was vampire like abilities and that it was very _odd_, as Carlisle put it.

Edward drove me home, even though I would have rather ran, but I brought my truck so I had to. The drive was quite which I didn't mind one bit. Once to my door Edward spoke, "I'm sorry this is happening to you Bella, I wish I could take it away from you but I can't, and I 'm sorry." He said.

"Edward none of this is any of your fault it just happened no matter what at least we have each other to get through it all." I said.

He nodded, "If you want me to come tonight just leave your window open." He said in a sad voice and started walking off. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him, opened the door to my house and pulled him with me into the darkness of the house not bothering with the lights. Still kissing him and pulling I made our way to the couch. "Bella we can't you know that." He said.

"Edward you know we can and it's doesn't matter because it's happening anyway." I said in a raspy voice. He tried pulling me off as softly as he could, if it weren't for his hands on me I wouldn't have noticed. I pulled away not because he was hurting me but because I was hurting him and I knew it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said with my head hanging down.

"It's ok Bella, it's just I still don't have that much control and I don't want to take any chances, I don't want to hurt you." He said sadly.

"I don't want to hurt you either Edward, I-"Damn, cut off as all ways.

"Bella you could never hurt me. Never." He said sternly.

I shook my head as I spoke. "Damn it Edward, can't you see I can hurt you not just mentally but physically too, just like I did to Emmett and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did." I said in the most, from what I know, sad voice I have ever heard come from my mouth.

"Bella", he said taking my hands in his. "don't ever say that you can never hurt me in anyway and I never want to hea-" Ha, ha now it was my turn to cut someone off.

"Edward I can and that is the most part of all this it just is." I spoke with no emotion what so ever.

Not being able to disagree with me we just sat there, he finally brought me to him to sit in his lap as he stroked my hair on my back. And of course there would be another thing that I could or couldn't do, that hole night I just sat in his lap never sleeping. He would tell me to sleep and I would say something like, _I can't_, and he would also try to hum me to sleep but it never worked. So we just sat there embracing each other while the night fell.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was quite nothing really needing to be said. School was out it was just the summer, I had moved out of Charlie's once I was eighteen, not because I didn't want to be there but because I wanted to be with Edward more. As the weeks past I would just get stronger and Edward hasn't been to up to the rules anymore. He now kisses me passionately. Slowly it is Wednesday, and my powers are, well, are getting more powerful?

"Bella, what are you doing?" Asked Edward.

I had to think for a second because I was just sitting there. "Nothing," I said sounding more like a question.

"Yes you are… look at me." He said. I looked at him and he was floating away from me. Hmm how odd. "Now what are you doing?" He said again.

"Edward, I have no idea what I'm doing, but you better bring your ass back over here now." I demanded. Within two seconds he was sitting right beside me again, and I just smiled and look away. The house was quite because everyone else was out hunting and it was just me and Edward.

"Why were you pushing me away in the first place?" He whimpered.

"Well, I don't know, you were just there and then… you were floating away from me." I said pouting.

He knew I was joking with him, he told me so in his _mind_.

"Well, now we wouldn't want that now do we?" Then he started tickling me. "Smile Bella, smile or I won't stop." He demanded.

"No … I will not…. smile." I said trough the laughter. With that said I got out of his grasp and ran out our bedroom door and hid.

"Bella, Bella? Where are you?" He whispered.

I giggled and jumped on him making both of us tumble to the ground. I squirmed on top of him and had him pinned down.

"Now what did you want me to do?" I asked inches from his ear.

"Smile my beautiful smile Bella." He said. I started kissing his jaw line.

"And why should I?" I asked.

Now he had me pinned, my arms above my head, and him on top of me. "Because I love that smile, I want you to smile for me Bella." He said in my ear and kissing me down my neck.

"Well what if I don't want to?" I asked stubbornly.

"Well then," he said scooting on top of me even further. "I'll just have to make you now won't I?" He said.

He let go of my arms and stared into my eyes trying to dazzle me. Only inches from my face making butterfly kisses on my jaw line, it tickled but I wasn't going to give in. His hands on my waist, pushed up my shirt and he started making little circles with his thumbs. _Shit he's soo evil_. I thought to myself.

"Are you going to smile for me Bella?" He teased in his velvety voice. I knew I couldn't speak without stuttering so I just shook my head. "Are you sure Bella?" I nodded.

His hands went up higher and I could feel him on top of me, hard, I couldn't hold back the smug smile from appearing on my face, so it slipped and he saw. In one swift movement I had _him_ pinned again.

"So, you're going to play that way I see." I didn't wait for an answer and just continued. "I'm going to have to show you a lesson now am I?" I started lifting up my shirt and saw his eyes go wide with lust. "Ahh, did I do that?"

He grimaced. "You can't do anything to me, that I can't just do back to you, love." He said.

"Yes well that's where you're wrong. See I can control my lust… can you?" I teased while unbuttoning my jeans. His eyes showed, if possible, even more lust. He was vibrating from the growl building in his chest. "See, there's my point." I giggled.

In a second he was standing with me in his arms taking me back to his room with him. My legs wrapped around his waist holding him to me tight, and his arms wrapped around my torso.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" He asked. I didn't have to ask to know what he was saying. I already knew and was too late to respond anyway because we were on our way to our room. Once in our room he dropped me on the bed we got for when I used to sleep. "I can tease just as bad as you can, you know." He stated.

He spread my legs apart and slowly leaned in between them, to where I could feel him easily. He leaned in and kissed below my bellybutton and went lower, and lower, till he got to the lining of my underwear. He slowly, but hungrily took my pants off the rest of the way. He kissed and licked the lining of my underwear, and sadly I ended up moaning in pleaser. Darn. My shirt was already off from earlier so he just unhooked my bra and continued kissing my underwear liner.

"Edward…" I whined. He was taking too long now. Now I just wanted him to get it over with it, the wait was tiring.

"Patience, love," Tease. Yeah, that's what he is a tease, no doubt about that, nope. Slowly he started to come back up kissing the way up till he got to my breast. He massaged and sucked till they were as hard as they could get. I got to impatient and started grinding against him, which made him lean into my ear and growl.

"Well, patience was never my best quality." I smirked.

"I know," He ripped off my underwear, like literally, I got to say it was pretty damn sexy. When I told him that it only made him even more wild. And of course, the tease that he is doesn't do anything but massage me in the only place I just want him in, which kind of makes me angry, but it feels to good for me to really care anymore. So now I'm stuck here moaning and groaning his name. Maybe it's my turn to play.

He's in a good enough position so that I can undo his pants and slid them off, once there off I just started rubbing him, which just arouses both of us, he's moaning and me rocking against his hand, and him against mine. We both decided this wasn't working for both of us so I just ripped his underwear off and stroke him harder.

"Bella… that's not fair." He moaned.

"You weren't playing fair either." I stated.

"Fuck this," He said. Which made me even more wet, and shoved himself in.

_*Hours Later*_

Edward and I were able to stop having sex long enough that the family finally came back. Carlisle said they found a coven from England that had some stories about what I might be and said he would look it up later. Now we're all just sitting around talking about anything and everything.

"So bells what did you and Edward, do today?" Emmett asked with an amused look on his face.

"You know, Emmett, I wouldn't be looking so amused if I were you, I'm sure everyone can hear what you and your _Rosie_, do all the time." I stated with a smirk and as quickly as it appeared his amusement disappeared. Everyone burst into laughter, even Rosalie.

Sometimes this family of mine could be crazy. But heck what can I say I love them to death.

The room went back to quite after the outburst, usually when I'm just sitting in the peace and quiet I think of places I would like to visit with Edward. Like Paris, or maybe Rome, I would say Italy but that where _they_ lived. I didn't even like saying the name, hell let alone think it. Me and Edward in London, England, would be the best. We could go see the famous clock tower and-

"What the hell?" I was cut off by Edward.

Not paying much attention I said, "What?"

"Bella, are you not seeing this right now?" I didn't quite understand what he was saying so when I started to look around I gasped. We were in London, England, sitting on a bench in front of the clock tower. "Bella, did you do this?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, if by this you mean that one minute I was thinking of us together, in London, England, at the clock tower, and the next thing we know we're _in front_ of the clock tower in London, England, then, yes I did." I spoke rapidly.

He gave me the strangest look I have ever seen on his face before, curiosity, fear, love, and… _awe_? We sat in a somewhat weird silence in till my phone started to ring, Alice.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, where the hell are two? You were here then… you weren't." Well duh way to state the obvious Alice.

"Yes Alice, I see that, we're still trying to figure it out, supposedly I teleported us to London, England. I'll see if I can't try and get use back, just hang on you darn pixie." I mumbled the last part.

"I heard that."

"Yeah whatever," I said. "Just let me see what I can do."

I told her and hung up without a response.

"Edward, I'm going to try and get us back so just hang tight, okay?" I asked eyeing him consciously.

"Yeah… um… okay?" He said in more of a question. I just ignored whatever it was and will just have to ask it later.

I tried once, nope, still here, second time, ah I could almost see it, third times all ways a charm, ah ha, I've got it. Oh, great we have seven stunned vampires just staring at use. Hmm, let me see what their thinking.

_That was sooo funkin' cool, I totally want to go next!_ Emmett, I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

_Ugh, great, just another thing for me to be jealous about this _human _she can take trips around the world, once I heard where they were I almost screamed. Hmm, maybe if I'm nice to her she'll take me somewhere with her. I actually do like her, but it's just like she has everything all ready… well other my Em…_ Rosalie's thoughts started to drift somewhere I just did not want to witness or hear, shudder.

_I hope their okay. Oh, that just neat they can go anywhere in the word in a blink of an eye. That's actually kind of _cool. Esme, all ways sweet, and fun.

_I wonder what this could be I've never seen anything like this in all my years, and I have a lot. _Carlisle the wise one I hope he has something that I could be.

_Oooh, shopping in Paris, that would be so awesome, I would have to talk her into it. Just use the puppy dog face it all ways works._ Shopaholic pixie.

_I've only seen this once in war he wasn't human but he was, if she keeps this up we might have to start staying away from her._ As soon as I heard that it snapped my attention, and made Edward growl in response to his thoughts.

"Jasper, what are you talking about staying away?" I asked shocked that he would ever think that.

I heard him sigh, "You and Edward both with the mind reading stuff. It's really starting to get to me, I don't like it, I was just thinking to myself." He defended.

Edward and I both had a grimace on our faces.

"Ok, ok, there was this human, he called himself the vampire slayer. Everyone thought that he was just crazy or something, no one ever really thought he was sane. Anyway, there was a vampire attack on base and he the 'vampire slayer' came out of nowhere." He lifted his fingers up in a quote when he said, '_vampire slayer_'. "He had everything going on with him that you do now, Bella. The powers that you have, he had them too. Well he still does there's no one who can stop him. He killed the vampires, all of them, He's still known to some vampires. But there were also others like him, saying they were chosen to slay the vampire race. There hasn't been one vampire that has escaped from any of them."

Somehow this didn't come as a surprise to me, even though my mouth was hanging open and I'm sure horror was on my face.

"Bella, it's ok, it doesn't mean that it has anything to do with you." Edward tried to calm me. It didn't work, at all.

I shook my head as I spoke. "No Edward, it's has everything to do with me. The sad part is that none of it even surprises me, it's like somehow I've like, um, I don't know, heard it once before. Like there's something in me that's missing. A part of my life that is gone from my memory." I mumbled the last part, though I knew they all heard me.

Even though I knew he wouldn't take what I said to well, he still looked freaked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. Well shit Bella, little too late for that now isn't it? I watched as his facial expression changed from one of hurt, pain, anger, guilt, confusion… but it was like I could also feel the emotions his face was showing. I turned and look at Jasper, in his mind I could see the same expression on my face that was on his. Pain. From all the emotions.

"Is this what it feels like to you all the time?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Alice asked.

Everyone one has been so quite through this whole thing I forgot about them for a minute.

"The emotions there all just, flowing in so fast. And when Edward was going through all of his emotions I didn't just see them on his face… I could feel them too." I spoke slowly trying to understand some of it myself. "Jasper what exactly could this guy do?"

After Jasper told me everything that the other guy could do I went upstairs to go over everything that we went over. There was mind reading, I got that. Empathic, Yeah I just found that out a little earlier. Telekinesis, check, seeing the past, I would have to get a rain check on that one. Psychic, nope, physical shield, that would be awesome… but I don't have that. Mental shield, now that I think I have always had, Edward can't read my mind, never have never will. Burning people with my mind, well duh, control others powers, hmm, vampire tracker, now I will know where Edward is forever, Ha ha haaaa, teleport, yes. Shape shift, that could come in handy one day. Being able to touch anything and know everything, that would be so… cool! Speed, strength, smarts, even smarter than vampires, flying make others fly too. Control whether, create illusions, take away all sense of feeling and hearing, like Felix. Never die! I could be with my family forever. Instinct to kill vampires, now that will never happen. Speak to wolves, high pitch scream that's able to even break glass. And last but not least I would probably start growling, hissing, snarling, and all that other good stuff. Oh joy. But I will _not_ I repeat _not_ ever hurt the Cullen's' or anyone else for that matter.

Edward chose that time to come in our room with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I won't bit." I said then whispered lower, "hard."

That statement caused Edward to chuckle.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just wondering if you're ok, Bella." He said polity.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him.

He nodded to my response.

"Come on" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions just come on." He pleaded, trust me it was more of a plead then a command.

I sighed and followed him out of the house. Once outside he took off running.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

I took off running after him I caught up to him pretty quick. After a while I knew exactly where we were going, we were going to our meadow. We haven't been to our meadow since these whole thing even started so it made me happy to know we were going back.

I didn't even wait for Edward I zoomed straight past him and into the meadow. It look the same as it did before. Flowers everywhere, the sun setting in the trees, everything just the same.

"Hello there, Bella." Said a velvety voice in my ear, that made me shiver.

"Hi." I said as calmly as I could.

I felt cold hands wrapped around my neck lightly. Breathing down my neck and the sweetest smell ever.

"I thought we could make a trip over here, sense we haven't been here in a while." He said.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, it makes me happy to be here with you." I whispered.

"Well I like making you happy." He said. "There something I want to ask you…" He said hesitant.

"Yes…?" He was blocking his mind so I couldn't hear what he was planning.

He was now in front of me kneeling down on one knee.

AN: Ok please don't kill me I mean I'm sure you all know what's going to happen so no hard feelings, right? Right? This is the only time I will do A/N unless important.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have been waiting for you for more than an eternity. I know for a fact that I have found my one and true love. Bella, before you there was no light just an empty black nothing. Then you came along and there is light so bright, it warms my cold dead heart. So I ask you now, Bella, will you marry me?" He asked.

During this whole event I didn't realize I was crying until he was finished. Then I remembered he was waiting for an answer, _so hurry the fuck up Bella_….

"Yes…" I said in gasp.

His whole face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

I giggled out a sob from his lit face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes," I cried out.

He then slipped the most gorgeous ring on my finger that I just noticed was in his hand the whole time. _Ugh, stupid how could you not see a diamond the size of your _face_ right in front of you_. I thought to myself feeling like a dumb ass. The ring was pure diamond with a white gold ring. The diamonds sparkled in the light.

I gasped, it was beautiful. The way the light bounced off of the diamonds. It was just like Edward in the sun.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I gasped out.

"It's nowhere as beautiful as you, love." He argued.

He stood up from the ground and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you so much, Bella, I don't know what I would ever do without you." He said. "Come on let's go tell everyone the good news."

"I'm sure Alice already told them, but ok." I said.

We both laughed at that.

All of a sudden I stopped moving all together. I saw the Volturi and me. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there he wanted to take me away, there was someone else there I didn't know. Leaves were falling on the trees, fall, Demetri was trying to hold me back. Jane, I suppose, was being burned. Edward was lying on the ground motionless. I got lose and ran to Edward. Then it all ended.

I could hear a faint "_Bella_…" as I was coming back.

"Bella, Bella? Are you ok, what's wrong?... Bella, say something… look at me." The voice was panic.

I finally came out of my daze and looked at Edward in horror. I knew what that was it was a vision.

"Edward…?" I finally asked.

"I'm here, Bella, what happened?" He asked a little more calm.

"I…I-I think I had… had a... um… a _vision_?" I said sounding more like a question.

"A vision?" He asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice right now.

"Come on let's go home and talk about this with everyone else." He said.

I didn't answer, we just started running. The run back home was quite we didn't say anything, just ran. I was asking myself question after question. _What could this be? Why would they come after me? Is it because of what I could do?_ I thought, but that's all they were, were questions, no answers. That's what I _needed_ right now, not questions, answers.

By this time we had made it home Alice was standing in the doorway bouncing.

"Alice, what the hell was that?!" I screamed.

"I don't know, Bella… wait how did you know?" She asked.

"I had a vision." I said.

"Can someone tell me what I'm missing" Edward asked.

_Should I tell him?_ Alice asked.

I moved my eyes from left to right, signaling no.

"Nothing, Edward, you didn't miss anything. It was just something I did that made Bella flip." She lied smoothly.

"Is that true, Bella?" He asked.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes" I lied.

He seemed to take it though. My lying has been getting better.

"Well, I need to talk to Alice, alone." I said.

They nodded.

I didn't even wait I just started running away from the house, well aware that she was following me. Once we were out of the houses hearing range I stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Ok now what the hell was that? Why would the Volturi be here? And who was that other person there?" I asked.

"I don't know I tried to see what caused them to come here, but I didn't see anything. It's frustrating. The other one was from the Denali Coven, her name is Vasilii." She said.

"Well this was my first vision, so I don't even know what to do." I said.

"Well, hurray for you, you've had your first vision. How was it?" She asked excitedly.

"It would have been cool if only I didn't see Edward unconscious and the Volturi coming to take me. Why are they coming anyway?" I was aggregated now.

"I don't know, Bella, but we better get back before they get suspicious." She said.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"If you want, they are family there are no secrets." She stated.

I just nodded.

We ran home and everyone was sitting on couches waiting for us to arrive. I walked in slowly and stood in front of everyone.

"Ok, well your all probably wondering what's going on." I said shyly. "Well both Alice and I had a vision."

I saw Jasper stiffen and Alice try to calm him.

"I'm just to cut to the chase and say theVolturiarecomingtotakemeaway." I said the last part even faster than they ever had. I knew they heard though because Edward's face was scrunched in pain. "The Volturi are coming to take me away." I said slower.

"Why would they do that?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said.

"Well there not," Edward said sternly.

"And I'm not going to put my family in danger. We'll just see what they want and try to reason with them." I argued.

"You can't reason with them." He shot back.

"I'll make them." I said in a duh tone.

"_No_ you won't!" He yelled.

"That's the only way." I said calmly.

"We'll move." He stated.

"Demetri," I stated.

"I'll handle him." Emmett said.

"I said no! I'm not putting any of you danger." I said.

_I say we let them take her._ Rosalie said.

I felt sadness wash over me. That hurt I'm sure you could see it on my face. I looked at Rosalie shock.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to everyone else thinking about what she said.

"She's right." I whispered looking down.

"What?!" Both Edward and Rosalie said.

I looked back up and spoke louder. "I said she's right." I said.

"See what you did Rose! Now she's going to go do something stupid because you had to think something ignorant!" Edward yelled.

"Well she shouldn't have been listening!" She yelled back.

"Stop it! Both of you, I'm going and that's final." I said.

"Bella, you don't have to do this and I'm not letting you do it either." Edward said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to Italy to see what they want." I said.

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea." He said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me what to do? Last time I checked I was consider an adult." I said.

"That is true but this is something that is too dangerous even for us." He stated.

"Dangerous or not I'm going." I said stubbornly.

"I can't stop you from what you want to do. But this is dangerous." He said.

I nodded.

"See what you did now Rosalie." Edward said.

"It's not her fault, I was already thinking about it anyway." I said.

"Are sure you want to do this, dear?" Esme said.

"Yes," I said confidently.

She looked on the verge of tears. I felt bad for Esme she consider me her daughter. To her this is like taking a daughter away from her. But I had to do this, for my family, for me, to keep everyone safe.

"I'll pack my things and take off as soon as I can." I said.

"No!" Someone cried out, agony in their voice.

"No! I'm not letting you." It was Edward.

"Edward, I'm going and that's that." I stated.

"No, Bella…" He sighed out. "Bella, look at me."

I turned around to look at him. He had so much pain, sadness, and fear; I thought I was going to die from how I was hurting him.

"Edward, I have too. I need to, to keep all of you safe. I couldn't live with myself if any of you were hurt." I said.

"You _need_ to be here with us, we'll protect you." He begged.

"Who is Vasilii?" I asked.

Everyone shared a look then looked at Alice. Edward turned back to me and walked toward me.

"Vasilii is the Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen's mother." He said.

"And why would she be with the Volturi?" I asked.

"She was in your vision?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Not wanting to talk much about my vision, I didn't want to tell him that he was unconscious.

"I don't know why she would be there, there had to be something that she saw to make her go there." He said.

"Like what, say maybe someone with weird abilities someone who could be more powerful then all of Volterra all together?" I asked.

"Well that could be, but how would she be able to even find out about you?" He said.

I didn't know the answer to that, but it could be possible, she could find out somehow and go to Volterra and tell the Volturi. This could be the reason why they would come. Edward has told me about how they like power and will take it from anyone, but what did we ever do to the Denali Coven anyway? This is just another reason why I don't try to think about things like this all the time.

"I don't know, but someone must have found out. They've already made the decision to come or else me nor would Alice have seen it." I said.

"We could still run." Edward said.

"Dude, not with Demetri running around. He could catch us no matter what." Emmett said.

"Well we can't just sit here." Esme said.

"We can't fight." Carlisle stated.

"Nor can we sit here and die." Rosalie said.

"Who said we were going to die and who said I was going to let any of you die because of me?" I asked getting irritated.

"I'm not letting you die or go to them, Bella." Edward said.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Edward. I'm leaving and I'm leaving now I'm not waiting. Goodbye." I said and left.

I just left; I ran out the door and started running to Italy. I could hear them calling after me I could hear them trying to run after me. I can't believe I just ran away from my family, from the people that loved me most. They just wanted to keep me safe and I just ran away from them. I hope I know what I'm doing.

There was something inside of me that wanted to come out but I wouldn't let it I tried pushing it back, but it was much more powerful than I thought. It felt like something that I lost; a memory.

_*Flash Back*_

_I was sitting in a chair people around me I didn't know, but I did. Names I couldn't remember knowing flowed through my head Jeremy, Rosie, and Robert. There were only three people in the room we were in; I was guessing that these people own those names._

"_Isabella, your powers are getting stronger. We can't stay with you anymore; you have to go with these people for now. We'll come back to you, I promise." Rosie said._

_Rosie had bleach blonde hair, that reached her mid thigh. She was wearing clothing that looked to be very old. She has a slim body with long legs and arms. She had a model like body with high cheekbones. I could see myself in the mirror I was wearing about the same type clothing as Rosie. Jeremy stepped up to me._

"_Isabella, I will come back to you my love, we just have to hide you for awhile. I love you my, Isabella, I will never leave you." Jeremy said._

_Jeremy was muscled and lean; he was almost as muscled as Emmett but not as big in size. He was very handsome. Almost as beautiful as Edward, but not as sculptured. He was wearing olden day clothing like me and Rosie and light blonde hair. Robert was beside Jeremy he had the body of Jasper but more the size of Emmett, he had dark brown hair._

"_We need to go Jeremy." Robert said._

_Jeremy bent down and kissed my lips. When he kissed me it felt like I had to, I couldn't not kiss him. I had too._

_Then they left._

_*End Flash Back*_

I felt like I was missing something. _Was I adopted? Why wouldn't Charlie or Renee tell me?_ Was all I could ask myself. How could I not know about this?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and when I focused on what was in front of me I saw that I had made it to Volterra. I tried to remember how I got here without me noticing. I failed to come up with anything.

I walked in the gates of Volterra and was grabbed as soon as I was in._ Fuck…._


	4. Chapter 4

E(POV)

She just ran, she ran away from me, from her family, from the people who were just trying to help her. But this is probably more confusing to her then to me. I just wish she wouldn't have run off so fast. I wish she was here with me instead of in Volterra. Right now the family is getting ready to go to Italy, and save my Bella.

"Edward, we'll get her back, everything will be ok." Alice said coming in my room.

"No it won't, Alice, you said so yourself, you can't even get a vision on her." I said.

"I did not say that, I just said that I couldn't get a vision that doesn't mean we can't get her back." She said.

"The fact that you can't see her should be enough to tell you we're not." I said annoyed with my sister.

"I can't get a read on her because she's using a shield, not because she doesn't exist anymore." She stated.

"Whatever, she's not going to be there she's too fast for any of us." I said.

"We'll find her, Edward, just trust us." She said.

Alice then left out my room to go help the others with their stuff then we'll be off to Volterra. Without Bella there's nothing to care about, I just hope when we get there she's still alive. If we can't save her then I'll kill myself, just to be with her. If there is a God, then maybe he can look past everything I've done and let me be with my Bella.

I got off my bed and ran down the stairs where everyone else was ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go, Edward?" Asked Esme.

I just nodded.

"It's ok son, we'll get her back." Carlisle said.

I just nodded again and left out to the car. I got in and we were off. On the drive to the airport was silent, well it wasn't really silent everyone else were talking to each other but I just blocked them out. I was too busy thinking about Bella. _How could she do this? Why not try to run, or fight?_ That's what I was asking myself but I knew the answers I just didn't want to admit to it.

By the time I focused on what was going on we had already made it to the airport. I got out of the car still not saying anything. We walked in got our tickets and waited for the plane to arrive. It only took the plane fifteen minutes to come. We got on and left.

"Come on, Edward, you haven't said a word sense we left." Alice said.

I just shrugged.

"You're going to have to talk sooner or later." She stated.

I just shrugged again.

"Ugh, Edward, you're so annoying." She said.

I ignored her and just went back to thinking about my Bella. I could lose her because of the Volturi and that is something I don't want to happen. I can't lose her she is my life and I can't live without my life.

It took six hours to get to Italy and it will take us another four hours to reach Volterra. This time I decided to listen in on what everyone was saying.

"So what if when we get there and we can't get her back?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really care." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie! She is family and I will do anything for my family." Esme said.

"Well I don't see what's so special about her anyway. I mean she's just a human, so what if she's asking for a death sentence." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, now I know you can't say anything about that, not with what happened to you and everything. I'm not trying to be mean to you but you really need to stop thinking about yourself." Alice said.

Rosalie was quite from then on.

"We'll do whatever we can to get her back." Carlisle said.

"We have to be careful with what we do. If we get to her we need to be subtle, from what I'm feeling she could run at any minute." Jasper said.

"She's still using her shield because I can't see what happens we get there." Alice said.

"We'll get there." Esme said.

I tuned out after she said that. There were only minutes till we got there. The whole thing seems like a dream but I know it's not because I can't sleep so I can dream. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and think on the bright side but I haven't seen one yet.

B(POV)

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

I got lose and turned to see who it was. It was Felix.

"Hey baby, Bella, we've been waiting for you." He said.

"Don't call me baby, and I kind of figured that you were." I said.

"Come on baby, I know you don't mean that." He said. "Now come on there waiting."

I didn't even say anything I just followed him to an ally way. In there was a door that led to a down stair. We went through hallways after hallways and more doors till we reached the throne room.

"Ah, Bella, so nice of you to come see us," Aro said.

"This isn't much of a visit now is it? Can you tell me why you were coming in the first place?" I asked.

"Now, now, Bella, you just got here, come sit down let's talk." Aro said.

"I don't need to sit I just want to cut to the chase. Now, can you tell me why you were coming after me to take me away?" I asked.

"Now, Bella, we weren't coming to take you away we just wanted to visit." He said.

"Well, from what I've heard none of the Volturi ever leave Volterra." I stated.

"You are a smart one aren't you." He said.

"And a sexy one at that," Felix said.

"Gross," I said.

Felix turned to look at me and winked at me.

I shuddered.

"Why don't we show, Bella, here to her room." Aro said.

"No, I'm not staying I just came to see what you wanted." I said.

"Why, Bella, you are what I want," He said. "Take her away."

Two guards came and grabbed me.

"No! I said I wasn't staying there's no reason for me to stay I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have any powers that you have experienced?" He asked.

"No I haven't had any powers. I'm just a human." I stated.

"Well, that's not what your friends say." He answered.

"What friends?" I asked.

"These," He said pointing to the door.

I looked at the door and saw Jeremy, Rosie, and Robert come through the door. I had to hold back a gasp when they came in. Jeremy ran straight to me and pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to pull away this wasn't what I wanted; he isn't the man I love. Then I heard someone gasp.

He finally pulled away and I slapped him before looking to see who gasped. Edward.

The look on his face was pained and I could feel it too. I tried to send some calm over to him but it didn't work.

"Edward, I didn't I swear." I said.

"Come, Isabella, we must go." Jeremy said.

I turned to look at Jeremy. "It's, Bella, and I'm not going anywhere with you I don't know who you are." I lied smoothly.

"That's because I took you're memory, love." He said.

I ignored the name he called me.

"What do you mean you took away my memory?" I asked.

"Here this may help." He said whatever he was doing felt like he was inside me.

Memories came following through me.

My name is Isabella Marie Linley. My brothers' name is Robert Daniel Linley. Jeremy Cole was once my lover. Things I would have never thought of. My parents, Emily Linley, and Mitchel Linley, are still alive. Robert and I were born in Phoenix, Arizona, my babysitter died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. We all had to separate during the Great War, that's when I was adopted by the Swan family. Rosie is my best friend. I was born in 1793, September, 13. Robert was born 1886, May, 13, he's my younger brother. We have the same mother, different father.

I was _born_ to kill vampires.

I came back from these _memories_ and looked at Jeremy.

"I have no clue who any of you are." I lied.

Jeremy stepped closer to me.

"Of course you do, Isabella." He said coming closer. "Now, come with us, we'll keep you safe. Come with your family."

"You're not my family." I stated as calmly as possible.

"Then who is?" He asked.

I looked to all the Cullen's and back to Jeremy.

"They are." I stated.

He looked at them as he talked.

"They are not your family." He said. "We are your family. You do remember everything, your just hiding it, why? I do not know. But come my, love, come with me."

"Quit calling me that!" I yelled.

"What? Love, that is what you are you are my love. No one else's, mine," He commanded.

"I'm not yours I have a love and it is not you." I said.

Rosie stepped toward me.

"Isabella, come we miss you." She said.

"Yes, we truly do, you're my big sister." Robert said.

"I don't even know who you are." I said.

It wasn't all a lie I didn't know who they were; all I knew was lost memories of these people who clam to know me. And want me back. I turned around and walked to the Cullen's.

"Come on, let's go home." I said.

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice, I guess their insane. I don't even know who they are." I said.

"Isabella," Said a voice that sounded familiar.

I turned around to see a familiar face, my _mother? _She had a dark blonde hair with gray eyes you could see my face in hers, she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother, Isabella, now come home." She said.

"Bella?" A musical voice asked.

I turned to see Edward.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is that your mother?" He asked.

"No. My mother is married to Phil, and she's with him right now. I don't know who this woman is." I said.

I didn't turn to look at her, I just stared at Edward; my love.

"Isabella! I am your mother and I will not let anyone tell me otherwise." She said.

"It's ok, dear. Calm down," Said a male voice.

This time I turned around to see a male standing next to my mother. He had chocolate brown hair like mine with brown eyes. He had a slim muscular body. He looked like me.

_Father_…

I didn't realize I had actually said father until he looked at me and smiled.

"Isabella," He breathed.

I ran straight to him and hugged him tight. All of a sudden I didn't feel like Bella Swan, no, I felt like Isabella Linley.

"Father, were have you been?" I asked, my voice came out more like I was from the late 1800's instead of the early 2000's.

"We had to, Isabella, you knew that. It was one of the members from your, um, _family_." He said.

I looked to the Cullen's and asked, "Who?"

"The blonde male," He said.

"Jasper," I gasped.

Jasper stepped forward.

"Yeah, I remember them. But they didn't have you there with them." He said.

I looked back at my mother and father.

"I know what has happened, but I must say I can not go with you." I said.

"Well, why not!" he yelled.

I stepped back and looked at him.

"Because, I'm in love, and I will not leave him, or my family." I said.

"No, Isabella, you will do as I say, you are coming home with us." He said.

I stared at him in shock.

"I will not!" I yelled. "You don't own me you left me for two-hundred and twelve years. You can't tell me what to do."

I felt a sting on my face and heard a faint, _Bella!_ In the background, and that was it. I lunged at my father and pinned him down.

"You do not. Hit. Me!" I screeched.

"Isabella! Get off your father!" My mother said.

"He. Is. Not. My father!" I screeched again.

"Yes he is, now get off!" She yelled.

"You can't kill me, Isabella, you know that." My dad smirked.

"Oh, on the contrary, _father_," I said. "I know how to kill someone like you and you know it."

His smirk quickly disappeared. I knew how to get rid of him and everyone else like him.

"Bella," Said someone in front of me.

I looked up to see Edward, and Carlisle.

"Bella, I know your mad but don't do this. You know he isn't worth it." Edward said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he really believe I was going to let him get away? My father left me when I was just learning my powers. My memory was taken away, then I was sent away not knowing I had powers until now, and he expected me to just let him leave?

I saw the look on both Edward and Carlisle's face and got off my father. I looked the rest of my family and almost cried; I had scared them. I looked down to ashamed of what I had just did in front of my family.

"I'm sorry," I said still looking down. "I shouldn't of have done that. I'm sorry."

"Well, I think Miss Isabella still needs help controlling her emotions, don't you?" Aro said.

I turned to look at him, he hadn't spoken in awhile.

"I do," Said my father.

I just looked back down still ashamed.

"Come, Isabella, you've had enough fun with your vampire friends, now let's go now." Emily said.

I looked at her. "No," I said. "I told you I'm not leaving, whether the Cullen's take me back or not."

"You're always welcome, Bella." Carlisle said.

I looked at the Cullen's in surprise.

_Not everyone feels that way._ Rosalie thought.

"Not everyone feels that way." I said repeating her.

"Rosalie," Esme said.

"What? Why do you assume it was me?" She asked.

Edward looked at her disbelievingly.

"Because you're the only one who doesn't like her," He said.

I winced at that statement.

"Whatever," She said.

I didn't say anything, I just walked straight past the Cullen's and Volturi guard and through the doors to the throne room.

"Stop her!" I heard Aro say.

Sense I remembered all my powers I just put up my physical shield and kept walking. There were people trying to run at me and bouncing back against my shield.

"Isn't she wonderful?" I heard Edward say.

I didn't turn to look at him I just kept walking. Once I was outside I changed the weather from sunny to dark and gray so the Cullen's could leave out the front.

_What am I going to do with my life?_ I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked out of Volterra I started thinking of places to go. I know that Carlisle said that I was welcome to stay; I didn't think that I would be able to with Rosalie. I would just feel guilty the whole time staying. Though I consider her family; I doubt that she could take me as the same.

This may as well be one of my hardest decisions. Leave my beloved family, or stay and possibly harm them? These are the questions that taunt me.

**Hours Later**

Being the person that I am may be the worst thing to ever be. I mean… I kill _vampires_. By the time hours have passed, I had made it back to Forks. I didn't run much, I mostly walked; to give me more time to think things over more.

I walked through the woods to the Cullen's house, I'm sure they are already home, considering the fact that I walked and they probably took a plane.

As I walked up the porch of the house I stop to see if they were in the house first.

"What are we going to do? Move," said a voice. "She's not going to stay here, is she?"

By the sound of the anger in the voice, I'm sure it was Rosalie.

"Rose, you know she's part of the family, you can't just single her out like that," Said a motherly voice. Esme.

_I wouldn't tell anyone, but I miss her… a little. Hey I mean she kept me entertained._

I couldn't believe what I had just herd. Did Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, the goddess just say what I think she said… well thought?

I took that as the time to make my presence known. I didn't want to just walk in like I owned the place; so I knocked. As soon as I did Alice answered the door and jumped me. Well hugged, but it was like she jumped me. Man, I did miss this little pixie. Even though, I just saw her a few hours ago.

"Where in the world have you been? Do you know how frustrating it is _not_ being able to know if you were still alive!?" She screamed at me.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot," I said.

She just ignored what I said and kept ranting.

"I was worried sick, I can't believe you did that, and didn't even call or anything. It was total torture without you here. First when you ran off the first time then again, and you took so long I thought you could run faster than us-," she was cut off.

"Alice, she just got back and obviously she's fine. Give her a break," to my surprise; and everyone else's, it was Rosalie who had spoken up.

No one else knew other than me that Rosalie had some sort of feeling for me. I guess they knew now.

"Rose, I thought you didn't care," said Emmett.

Edward must not have been paying attention to what Rosalie was thinking earlier, or else he wouldn't have such a dumbfounded look on his face right now. I just nodded in thanks to her, she nodded back.

_Oh stop looking at me like that Edward, I kind of sort of like her, a little now, ok?_ She thought to Edward. _Hey Bella, can I talk to you up stairs... alone?_ She asked.

I nodded and headed up stairs.

"Let's head to my room," she told me.

I followed her into her room; she started pacing the floors then just went to sit on the bed. She motioned for me to join her, I obliged, sat next to her.

"It seems earlier you must have been still standing on the other side of the door just waiting, huh?" She asked; I nodded. "Then I guess you herd when I thought about you keeping me entertained?"

I nodded, waiting.

"Well then I guess it's time to tell you the truth." She figured.

I waited; Rosalie was finally opening up to me, telling me what was being hid.

"Well, you see, the reason why I said I never really liked you… was because I really did like you." She paused_. _"I always thought_ 'why is she here with us, she could do so much better, she could have a life'_. But, then you also fell in love with Edward, everyone could also see he fell in love with you too. Then I was thinking that, of course, she would want to be one of us, to stay with him.

"So, I became angry with you, thinking, '_how could she, she could have everything that I wish I could have. A life, family, _kids.' But I get it now; those were all things I wanted and still do. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that the mother side of me, wanted you to have what I couldn't. To let you know you don't have to do it.

"But, I have also learned, that when love gets in the way, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. And that's all that you were doing, wasn't it? Doing what it was telling you to. I'm proud of you, Bella, I really am. And I'm also sorry for the way I have been acting; could you ever forgive me?"

She had finished everything she said; and I was almost in tears. I spoke, for what felt like I haven't done in a lifetime.

"Rosalie Hale, there is nothing in this world that would or could stop me…" I paused and saw sadness in her eyes. "From ever forgiving you, I always thought of you as part of my family, even if you didn't."

"Thank you so much, Bella. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you, I really do."

"Come on, Rosalie, let's head back down stairs." I said.

"Ok; and you can call me Rose, Bella." She said.

I nodded. I was happy I had finally gotten Rose to tell me what she really thought; she is and always will be part of my family.

We made our way down stairs, big smiles on our faces, hand in hand.

"Rose! Let go of her, what are you crazy!?! Don't hurt Bells!" Emmett yelled.

Rose walked up to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"There's nothing to worry about, Em. We've got everything figured out." She said.

"Oh, so what did you girls talk about?" He asked.

Rose and I looked at each other, smiled then said together, "Girl stuff."

Alice was just about bouncing, of course, she already knew. So I said to the rest of the family;

"We're not fighting anymore; we are now and always will be the best of friends."

Mainly, the only expression I could see on all the faces' other than Alice's was shock, pure shock. I really didn't see a real enough reason for Edward to be shocked; I mean he _is_ a mind reader, after all.

"What?" Said Rose irritated.

"Wait I don't get it." Of course Emmett had to say something.

Waiting a few minutes for every ones faces to go back to normal; this surprisingly for vampires', took a long time.

"Aaahhh!" Alice screeched and ran over to give me and rose a huge. "I'm so happy! I've been waiting for you two to do this since, like forever!"

"Wait, so you already knew this was going to happen?" Esme asked her.

"Well, duh!" She stated. "Do you really think I would just sit around and not look to see if it would ever happen? I mean I saw it, I just never saw the cause for it; you know, what changed. I didn't see it."

"It's ok, Alice, you shouldn't have to explain anything to them. They should have known something like this was going to happen sooner or later." Rose commented.

I ignored their comments and walked out the back door to the stream out there. As I approached the stream I watched as the moon light danced off the water. Looking at the water this time, compared to all the other times I have, it all seems so much sadder than it did before.

The Cullen's; my family, the thought of possibly being able to hurt them. It hurts to have to consider leaving them, after all that we have been through together.

Alice being ultimately my best friend from day one, even though I can block her out so she wouldn't see me leaving, to try and stop me. She would be one of the harder ones to leave. With Rose, we just became friends, and if I was to end up leaving, it could crush not only her heart, but also mine.

Then there's Esme, the almighty mom. The mother of mine that could do anything, the one person you could ever feel safe tell her your deepest darkest secret. Carlisle, was always there for me, going through the hard times with Edward, he never set an ounce of doubt to anyone's mind, it was impossible for him to do. He always brought hope. Both him and Esme.

Emmett the big teddy bear, that's all you could ever describe him as. Loveable in every way. Jasper, with him and Emmett they were like the big brothers I never had.

And then, of course, there's Edward, my one true and only love. Without him there would be no happiness, no sun light, no forever in my eternity. Without him there would be nothing in me to keep me sane or alive. There would be no point.

Looking at the stream brought forth all of the worries I've been trying to ignore for as long as I could. Seeing the ripples in the water; was like seeing the ripples of my life. Watching the light of the moon bounce off of the water; was like watching the rest of my life without the Cullen's. An emptiness of nothing.

I didn't notice, that as I was thinking on of what would become of my life without the Cullen's, that there was someone standing behind, me watching me. Though I didn't need to turn around to know it was Edward. I still did.

So, there her was, standing in front of me looking like the god that he was, all the while he has no clue of the thoughts that I have been thinking.

"I came out here to come and check on you," he said. "To make sure you where alright."

I didn't say anything; just nodded.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yes," I finally spoke.

He nodded in response.

"What were you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really, just watching the steam."

I looked to see if he had believed me or not, it seemed he had, but seemed to be calculating something. I tuned in to his mind to try to see what it was.

_I can feel it coming, a change, and its not going to be one that I will like. She's probably going to end up leaving us again. Is that what it is, Bella? You're planning on leaving us again?_

The dread in his voice left me heartbroken, how could I do something like this to such an incredible being? I couldn't look at him, I couldn't face the sadness. I couldn't watch his sorrow.

So I shook my head. "No," I said.

He seemed to struggle with what I told him, as if he could sense I was lying. I couldn't tell him the truth. That yes, I was planning on leaving. That yes, I was going to break, not only his heart but the Cullen's hearts, while in the process of doing so. I just couldn't tell him, that soon, he was going to have to leave without me, for his own good. I couldn't do it.

As for now on, today was going to go down in history, as one of the most saddest day of the universe. For both mortals and immortals.


	6. Chapter 6

Days could have gone by, maybe months. But that's all I know. Things have been going by, just not me. No one has mentioned much about the wedding. Only a few, '_this is going to be great'_ and a _'oh this is going to be the happiest day'_, but nothing really close to what everyone was really thinking. Everyone was really thinking of how much time they had with me before I left. How they were planning on _trying_ to live without me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was hurting them, and I haven't gone anywhere yet. This couldn't be the truth, could it? Could this really be what it all comes down to? A life of pain.

_Yes_.

This is what I've done to myself. I've injured those around me, and they don't believe I'll stay.

Well they were at least right, I won't stay. They'll forget about me soon enough.

The days I stay here, with them. Aren't the best of days.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said.

"Hey, Alli."

"Bella, what is it that has you so depressed. You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"Well, you're the psychic, you should know." I retorted.

There was a slight pain that masked her face, before she covered it. But I saw.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alli, I didn't mean to be rude."

"No it's ok, I understand." She argued.

I knew it was a lie, but let it go.

"Well what's wrong is the fact that, everyone in this family is hurting. And I'm the cause." I mused.

"Bella, you could never be the cause. We just worry about you its-," I cut her off.

"Don't. Don't try to say it's no big deal, or it's not my fault." I demanded, "It is my fault. This family is falling apart… and because of me."

"You can't blame yourself. None of this is your fault-," I was going to stop her but she continued. "It isn't. It was just something that happened. Nothing could have stopped any of this."

"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be. Did you ever think that? I mean… I kill _vampires_! I mean. Could this be wrong?" I argued back at her.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Because she didn't know the answer. After all these years of knowing, this is the one thing she didn't know. But what makes it worse. Is I could feel the pain, the desperation, of wanting to figure things out. And help me. But she couldn't… no one could.

* * *

I thought about the conversation I had had with Alice. Thinking of how I was going to tell everyone that I was leaving, that I wasn't coming back; for their safety.

It was ironic though, how they always thought for my safety. But now I was worried about theirs. There was too much irony in this world; vampires, real; check, shape shifters, real; check, evil killing vampire slayers, real; check. The world is filled with nothing but irony. But could life ever be _real? _No, I don't think it really could.

_This is your life so deal with it, Bella. _

By the time I was done arguing with myself, I didn't get a chance to notice that someone had come up behind me. Actually, I didn't even know what room I was in, let alone where I was, and who was there.

"Hello, my Bella." With that, I knew who it was.

I just nodded; I hadn't fully come out of my thoughts just yet.

He sighed, "Bella, sweetie, you can't just sit out here all day. It's going to start raining soon."

And that's when I finally took a look at my surroundings. I was sitting on the big boulder in the backyard of the Cullen's house. The look, to others would have been disturbing. But not if you were able to see all of the colors blending in, the reds the blues, even some orange.

The water shimmered from the now droning sun. The colors of pink giving the sky, a somehow unpleasant feeling, with the tent of pink the sky is a dark gray. Giving it an evil texture, but to me, I think it's….

"_Beautiful…_" I whisper without notice.

He stares at me in disbelief; he too, thinks this is an ugly sight.

"Bella," he starts. "This really isn't that beautiful."

For some reason that statement makes me mad; because yes, it is an ugly sight, but not in my eyes, he just wouldn't understand the beautiful texture of it all.

"You wouldn't understand." In the end, I didn't mean for it to come out menacing. "You wouldn't be able to understand, how effortlessly all the colors just happen to blend together. How it looks as if the sun is droning into the trees. Or even how amazing it is that there's still that little shade of pink; even though the skies are dark gray!" My voice had risen toward the end of my speech.

He stared at me with complete apologetic eyes. And I couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what happened… I just… I don't know. I'm just sorry." I stammered.

"It's okay, Bella, I understand. I upset you, and for that, I'm sorry as well." He conjured.

"No, Edward, it's not okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I did, I shouldn't even be alive right now." I paused. Waiting, should I tell him now?

He suddenly looked pained. It was the whole existing card; I didn't even notice that I had pulled it.

"If there is someone who shouldn't be alive, it would be me, not you. Do you understand me?" He demanded.

All I could do was nod, I knew he was wrong. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, I'm not. I shouldn't be alive and I know it, I will have to tell him someday.

* * *

After just walking away from Edward and going in the house, he just stayed out there for a while. I went up to our room, opened the closet, and dug around for my box. Edward had no clue that I had anything in here, let alone a box full of everything I needed to leave. To keep them all safe. I had my new passport, a new driver's license, birth certificate, everything, so they couldn't come find me, just another thing that they don't know about me. Before I leave I do hope that I can tell Edward the truth about my past. Or maybe I can't, maybe that would be good enough reason for him to find me. I don't know.

With how everything has been transferring these past few months I don't think I have much of a choice anymore.

After checking to make sure I had absolutely everything that I needed, I headed back downstairs to everyone else. But as I walked I could hear them talking, about me.

"What are we going to do; we can't just let Bella leave. She's scared. Everyone can see that. How she's just been spacing out, like she's taking the longest sleep I've ever seen, it's not natural." I could tell by the voice that it was Alice.

"Well, it's not like we can stop her, she's probably more powerful than the Volturi. I mean, how would we stop her?" A booming voice said; Emmett.

"We can't lose her, I just got her, and I don't feel like giving her up just yet."

Rosalie.

How could I forget about her? We just started things out on a good note; and now I was planning on taking it all away. Not just from her but from everyone. But it has to done; it just has too. This decision could be one of the most horrible of decisions ever made on the face of the planet earth. There's nothing else I would rather do then to just somehow be gone. Be invisible, to never have to worry about rights and wrongs. There's nothing else. The thought of just having to leave all of this behind brings bile in my throat. Days of insanity are soon to come. They wait on the other side of the end. This could be it; for not just me, but everyone.

* * *

E(POV)

Ever since Bella left me sitting outside the only thing that I could do was just sit there. It seemed like there was something she wanted to tell me, but she just didn't. It saddened me to no end that she would try and keep something from me. I can only hope that she will tell me whatever it is that was bothering her. Giving up, I walked back inside; everyone was in the living room having a conversation; it seemed to be about Bella. It seems to be that everything has been about Bella lately.

"We have to try and figure out some way to help her. I mean, we can't just let her go without trying." Esme said.

"I really have been trying to see something." Alice said. "But I just can't seem to see anything. It's almost like she jumped off the face of the world. It's like she's deliberately blocking me. It's never happened before with her. That's my only explanation."

"I really don't think there's any use. I mean if she is blocking you then maybe it's because she just wants to be left alone." Emmett said.

"How could you say that, Em," Rosalie said.

"Well, he is right," I interjected.

Everyone turned to stare at me at that moment. No one expected me to say something like that. But it is the truth. Why else would see be so secretive?

"I mean why else would she be so cut off? She's finding out all these strange things about herself; that she never knew about, might I add. It's different and new, you would want the same thing she does right now." I said. "She probably just wants to feel normal again, and the fact that, we ourselves, are vampires and she was destined to slay vampires, is probably also saddening because she considers us her family."

"This is also why we can't just let her go! If she is feeling scared then she would only cause more harm to herself if she does leave." Rosalie responded.

"But we can't just keep her locked up here forever and hope that she comes to an understanding. She's not just something you can hold onto because you're afraid of it disappearing." I explained. "There is nothing more that I want to do but keep Bella safe and in my life; but we also have to realize it's not our decision."

Alice looked at me with a heartbroken expression. "But she's my sister, Edward. I really don't want to lose her; not this way, while she's scared and feels alone."

I sighed. "I know, Alli. But what have to, even though none of us want too."

"He is right." Carlisle said finally. "I think we have let this go on to long. We have been possibly putting her in danger by letting her know our emotions by the fact of her leaving. We have to let her do what she thinks is right."

No one spoke after that; we could all feel the emotion in the room. Remorse, nothing but sad remorse. Nothing could be said or done, there was no clue as to what to do next. The silence of the room could have gone on forever. It could have been hours, days, maybe even months. But the only sound that could be heard was the cry of a beautiful angel; the scream of Bella, my love.

* * *

_Ok listen, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to put this up. But with the mix of school and band and dances and just everything that could be; there just wasn't time. But I really hope you like this. And I really did want to make this chapter longer; but I figured I made you all wait long enough. And again I am so sorry. Please don't hate me! _


End file.
